Links to Author Information
Below you will find interesting links to information about various important authors for children. Mo Willems (Helena) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' I first selected Mo Williams because of his name I knew someone with a name like Mo stood out, it was different. The first thing that came to my mind was does this guy like jazz ? I don't know why I thought that but with a name like Mo he seemed unique. I’m glad I choose him because he is a fantastic author and illustrator. With that being said let me tell you a little about him. 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' Based on what I have seen and read about Mr. Willems he was destined to be a author and an illustrator, but had know idea how good he was until he found himself in a far away land and absorbed the funniest things that could happen changeing them into pictures and words. p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;">Education: New York University, B.F.A. Birthdate: May 24, 1968) Orleans Parish, Louisiana, Married with one Daughter 'List of references:' Willems career includes: animator, illustrator, author, Children's Television Workshop, New York, NY, researcher, then script writer and animator for Sesame Street television series, 1994-2002; Nickelodeon, creator and director of animated series The Off-Beats, 1995-98; Cartoon Network, creator and director of animated series Sheep in the Big City, 2000-02, head writer of animated series Codename: Kids Next Door, 2002-03. Short films have appeared on MTV, HBO, IFC, Tournee of Animation, and Spike and Mike's Festival of Animation. Commentator for British Broadcasting Corporation's BBC Radio, 1994-97. Former member of Monkeysuit (comix collective), New York, NY. 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' Mo Willems grew up in New Orleans. He spent much of his youth telling stories and drawing. Willems loved reading "Peanuts" comics and then sketching Snoopy and Charlie Brown.he even wrote a letter to Charles Schulz," "saying that he wanted his job when he died." During high school, Willems acted in plays and started doing standup routines at comedy clubs. He is the son of Dutch immigrants. After high school, Willems traveled abroad and performed standup comedy in London. He later moved to New York, where he studied film and then switched to animation. Willems spent the first part of his career writing and animating for children's television. For nine years, he worked on Sesame Street, where he won six Emmy Awards and developed characters such as Suzy Kabloozie. Willems later created Sheep in the Big City for the Cartoon Network and The Off-Beats for Nickelodeon. For five years, Willems tried to write and illustrate children's books. After a number of rejections, Willems' simple doodle of a pigeon attracted the eye of an editor. This pigeon would become the star of his first book, Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus! which won a Caldecott Honor in 2004. The following year, Knuffle Bunny won another Caldecott Honor, which further solidified Willems' new career as a children's book author and illustrator. Mo Willems writes and illustrates from his home in Brooklyn, New York, where he lives with his wife and daughter. His books range for children from ages 0-9 they are funny, witty, and instructional in ways that a child will understand and enjoy. 'Notable achievements/awards:' Awards, Honors: ASIFA-East Awards for animation; six Emmy awards for work on Sesame Street; National Parenting Publications Award, 2003, for Time to Pee!; Caldecott Honor Book citation, American Library Association, 2004, for Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus!, and 2005, for Knuffle Bunny: A Cautionary Tale; Book Sense Book of the Year Children's Illustrated Honor Book designation, American Booksellers Association, 2006, for Leonardo, the Terrible Monster. 'List of selected published works:' Don't Let the Pigeon Ride the Bus I'm a Frog A Big Guy Took My Ball Knuffle Bully ' '''That Is Not a Good Idea ' '''We are In A Book Lets Go For A Drive ' '''The Pigeon Needs A Bath ' '''Don't Let The Pidgeon Stay Up Late These are just a few of the books that he has written I think he has written over 160 book 'An interview with the author:' You can watch an interview with Mo Willems on: http://www.readingrockets.org/books/interviews/willems/ 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' http://www.ranker.com/list/mo-willems-books-and-stories-and-written-works/reference http://kennedycenter.com/events/?event=KKTBD Hans Christain Anderson (Nicolle) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' David Shannon (Danielle) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' Judy Blume (LaChanda) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' Roald Dahl (Mary) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' Ezra Jack Keats (Brittany) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' Mercer Mayer (Rebekah) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' Shel Silverstein (Mandy) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' Jon Scieszka (Andrea) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:' 'Websites with ideas for using one or more of his/her works in the classroom:' Eric Carle (Vicki) 'Rationale for selecting the author/illustrator:' 'Personal reflections on author’s/illustrator’s life and work:' 'List of references:' 'Biographical information about the author (life, education, work, hobby, family, etc.):' 'Notable achievements/awards:' 'List of selected published works:' 'An interview with the author:'